You Always Find Me
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Kau selalu menemukanku. Selalu. Dan sekarang pun, kau yang menemukanku. Seperti banyak waktu yang lalu.


Ehm, tes tes.

Aku nggak tau juga aku join event Come Back Planning nya AnnZie-chan Einsteinette atau enggak. Tapi kalau pun di itung iya, aku lebih suka namanya jadi Sunday Refresh *ganti nama seenak jidat - dibakar*

Oke, aku mau kasih tau sedikit Come Back Planning, acara ini dibuat AnnZie-chan Einsteinette, dalam rangka berusaha untuk 'menutupi' fic fic nggak jelas yang sekarang banyak bertebaran.

Aku tau kok, fic aku juga banyak kekurangan, tapi seenggaknya punya ku -insya Allah- EYD. Para author -lumayan- lama bukannya nggak suka ada author baru, tapi tolonglah belajar dari author senior *aku bukan senior, fyi*. Jadi tuangkanlah ide kalian dengan cara yang baik, jangan asal ketik terus publish.

Cukup, ngemengnya, ini fic nggak jelas, tapi setauku penulisannya sesuai EYD. Kritik, saran, komentar, silahkan sampaikan lewat review :)

* * *

**Title : You Always Find Me**

**Genre : Romance, Crime**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Harayosaki Ochi**

**Warning : AU setting, Sakura PoV.**

**

* * *

**

"Heh!" panggilnya yang berdiri di sebelah pintu, sekitar dua meter dariku.

Aku hanya mendongakkan kepala. Apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat? Tangan dan kakiku diikat di kursi begini.

"Bagusnya aku minta imbalan apa, ya, pada Ibumu?" Cih, lagaknya bertanya seakan-akan dia orang baik.

Tanganku di balik kursi perlahan mengepal. "Sasori! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Apa masalahmu menculikku begini? Dan jangan libatkan Ibuku!"

"Ha? Masalahku? Masalahku atau masalahmu? Aku lupa." Lagaknya berpikir benar-benar merasa tak bersalah.

"Sasori! Hentikan! Ini semua tidak lucu!" Kakiku yang menghentak membuat kursi tempatku duduk mundur beberapa senti.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku melucu? Tidak, sayang." Sungguh aku jijik. "Lagipula mana embel-embel senpai? Dulu kau memanggilku Sasori-senpai, kan, Sakura?" Oh, mau mengungkit masa lalu? Oke!

"Kau sendiri sudah mengucapkannya, kan? Itu DULU! Waktu kau masih menghargaiku! Waktu kau masih memperlakukanku dengan baik! Bukannya menculikku seperti sekarang!" Bisa kurasakan bahuku bergerak naik turun dengan labil.

"Dan kenapa itu dulu? Karna dulu kau belum menolakku demi Uchiha bodoh itu, Sayaang~" Mendengar suaranya benar-benar membuatku mual.

"Masalahmu itu sebenarnya dengan siapa, sih? Kalu masalahmu denganku, tidak usah berkata macam-macam tentang Sasuke! Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang Sasuke!" Tanpa sadar gigiku gemeletuk membalas kata-katanya.

"Oh, membela pacarmu? Terseraaah. Aku mau ambil ponsel dulu, Sayaaang~ Jangan aneh-aneh, yaa.." Sasori melangkah perlahan ke arah pintu.

"SASORI! KAU MAU KEMANA? LEPASKAN AKU, BODOH!" Terlambat, dia sudah pergi.

Oh ya, aku Haruno Sakura. Mahasiswi kedokteran semester 6 di Universitas Konoha yang sampai saat ini sudah menerbitkan tiga novel―yang menjadi impian keduaku, setelah menjadi dokter.

Dan dia Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori. Kakak kelasku waktu SMA dan dia sempat menyatakan padaku bahwa dia mencintaiku dan memintaku jadi pacarnya. Sayangnya, aku menyukai Sasuke―yang juga mencintaiku dan masih jadi pacarku sampai sekarang. Ya, seperti yang seharusnya kulakukan, aku menolaknya. And you know what? Sikapnya langsung berubah. Tadinya dia sangat baik, dan setelah kutolak tiba-tiba brutal, mengejar-ngejarku dan memaksaku menerimanya. Dan ini, yang paling parah.

Hari ini aku kuliah hanya sampai jam sebelas, dengan senang hati aku melangkah ke cafe dekat kampusku untuk melanjutkan novelku yang terbaru. Dan, tada! Di tengah jalan aku bertemu Sasori yang tanpa babibu memukul tengkukku hingga aku pingsan bahkan sebelum aku sempat minta tolong.

Saat sadar, here I am. Terjebak di ruangan berukuran 3 x 3 meter yang remang-remang karena cahaya hanya berasal dari ventilasi kecil di dekat langit-langit ruangan, tanpa tahu ini dimana, tasku dimana. Saat aku menoleh ke sekeliling, ruangan ini kosong, hanya ada kursi yang aku duduki.

Ceklek.

Seberkas cahaya berebut masuk ke ruangan ini saat Sasori membuka satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini. Dan benar saja, dia membawa ponsel. Hey, wait! Itu ponselku!

"Sebaiknya aku telfon siapa, ya, Sayang?" Sungguh aku ingin menendangnya sekuat tenaga. "Aku telfon SasukeMU saja, ya?" Caranya mengucapkan nama Sasuke benar-benar, aaargh!

"Jangan Sasuke! Ibu saja!" Tentu saja aku tidak ingin dia menghubungi Sasuke. Hampir semua Uchiha adalah polisi, dan, yah, Sasuke polisi, dan tahun ini adalah tahun pertamanya. Jangan tanya kenapa ini tahun pertamanya, Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan pelatihan polisi dalam waktu 2 tahun itu sangat cepat, normalnya butuh 3 tahun. Dan polisi baru itu tentunya sangat sibuk.

"Oh, oke, aku akan telfon Ibu."

"Jangan panggil Ibuku dengan IBU! Beliau bukan IBUMU, BODOH!"

"Ssstt," Sasori menempelkan telunjuk kanannya ke bibirnya sendiri selagi tangan kirinya menempelkan ponselku ke telinganya yang kiri.

"Halo – Oh, bukan, ini Sasori – Ah, begini, saya membawa anak anda dan jika ingin kembali dengan selamat, kemarilah dan perintahkan anak anda menikah dengan saya, bagaimana? – Bukti? Ini orangnya." Sasori benar-benar gila, apa-apaan itu syaratnya?

"Ibu! Jangan turuti apa kata dia! Dia orang gila! Jangan turuti, Bu! Biarkan saja! Aku pasti selamat, Bu!" teriakku membabi-buta saat Sasori menyorongkan ponselku padaku.

Sasori kembali menempelkan ponselku ke telinga kirinya bahkan sebelum aku sempat mendengar ibumu berucap sepatah katapun. "Yah, terserah anda, sih – Alamat? Oh, nanti biar saya kirim lewat pesan singkat. Oiya, jangan bawa polisi, yaa. Jika anda membawa polisi, nanti saat anda sampai, anak anda sudah di surga, hehe, oke?" Sasori langsung menutup sambungan telefon. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar yakin dia psikopat.

"KAU GILA APA?" teriakku begitu saja, kemarahanku benar-benar sudah sampai batasnya.

"Tidak, aku waras, kok, Sayaang~" jawabnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselku, sepertinya mengirim alamat tempat ini.

"ORANG WARAS TIDAK AKAN BERTINDAK GILA SEPERTI YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEKARANG, BODOH! DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SAYANG!" bunyi kursi yang berdecit karena beradu dengan lantai terdengar dengan jelas saat aku bergerak dengan brutal, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak bertindak gila, ini kan apa yang kita inginkan sejak dulu, Sayaaang~" kali ini dia meletakkan ponselku di lantai, sekitar empat puluh senti dari kaki kiriku.

"KITA? HANYA KAU, BODOH! AKU TIDAK! DAN SUDAH KU BILANG, BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SAYANG KARNA AKU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAMUU!"

"Kau kan calon istriku~"

"DEMI APAPUN DAN SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK MU JADI ISTRIMU, BODOH!"

Braakk!

Pintu kayu itu menjeblak terbuka karna dibuka paksa. Mataku yang mulai terbiasa dengan keremangan, mendapat begitu banyak cahaya dengan tiba-tiba membuatku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas orang yang mendobrak pintu.

"Oh, pangeranmu datang, Sayaang~" Sasori mulai lagi bualannya.

Perlahan mataku mulai menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitar dan orang yang mendobrak itu adalah―

"Sasuke?" ujarku begitu saja. Sungguh, aku kaget. Kenapa yang muncul Sasuke? Dan, lihatlah pakaiannya! Celana jeans, kaos hitam, dan jaket kordorai hitam? Kenapa bukan pakaian dinas?

Saat ku lihat ke kiri, Sasori sedang merogoh sakunya dengan tangan kiri.

"Apapun yang akan kau ambil, jatuhkan!" teriak Sasuke sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah Sasori menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sasuke masih di ambang pintu.

Sasori dengan begitu santai tetap mengambil benda yang di saku kirinya.

"Ku bilang jatuhkan, Sasori!" kali ini Sasuke teriak lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya.

Sasori tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Dan benda yang diambilnya adalah pisau lipat, seperti dugaanku, dengan cepat Sasori menodongkan bagian tajam pisau itu di leherku. Dingin.

"Sasori! Aku tau apa masalahmu! Berhentilah! Kau tidak seharusnya melukai orang yang kau cintai, Sasori!" gertak Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bila orang yang kau cintai membuatmu sakit, hah?" bisa kurasakan pisau Sasori bergetar di leherku. Sungguh, aku takut sekali. Sasori lepas kontrol sedikit, bukan tidak mungkin pisau itu menggores leherku.

"Daripada bersamamu tapi tidak bahagia?" Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Cepat lakukan sesuatu, pacarmu dalam keadaan tidak aman disini.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada dia menolakku!" pisau di leherku terdorong semakin dalam ke leherku. Menelan ludah pun aku takut. Takut itu membuatkku mati –jika kau tau maksudku.

"SASORI! Seharusnya kau bahagia melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia!" kali ini teriakan Sasuke lebih keras, hingga menggema di ruangan ini.

"KAU TAU APA, BOCAAH?" Rasa dingin di leherku tiba-tiba hilang. Tentu saja, karna―HEI! Sasori melemparnya ke arah Sasuke! Ya Tuhan!.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat saat tiba-tiba Sasori melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sempat berkelit ke arah kanan, entah beruntung atau justru tidak beruntung. Pisau itu menggores lengan kiri Sasuke. Sekilas tidak terlihat, tapi kau akan tau setelah melihat daerah jaket yang tergores berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Darah.

"Cih, seperti apa yang kuduga. Sekarang letakkan kedua tanganmu di belakang kepala, berbaliklah dan merapat ke dinding." Sasuke meringis, terlihat menahan perih.

"Kau punya hak apa untuk menyuruhku, hah?"

"Cepat lakukan! Aku bisa lebih kejam jika polisi yang lain datang!" Oke, jujur aku takut mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang baru saja, tajam dan suaranya keras sekali.

Dan dari kejauhan terdengar sirene polisi yang meraung-raung meminta untuk diberi jalan.

Sasori yang berdiri di sebelah kiriku nampak marah diperintahkan oleh orang yang lebih muda darinya dan sekaligus orang yang dia benci.

"Cepat!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Dengan setengah hati Sasori melakukan yang di perintahkan Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih, mungkin lukanya perih? Lalu mengambil pisau lipat milik Sasori yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau baik?" tanyanya sambil memotong tali yang mengikat kakiku.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. "Tapi aku takut." Tanpa aku sadari suaraku bergetar. Oh, ayolah, jangan menangis, Sakura! Kau kan baik-baik saja!

"Ada aku disini, polisi yang lain juga akan segera datang, dan Ibumu bersama mereka." kali ini dia memotong tali yang mengikat tanganku.

"Tapi kau terluka, dan itu gara-gara aku." Ah, aku menangis sekarang. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menangis di depannya. Aku tidak mau terlihat cengeng.

"Sudahlah," Sasuke menarikku berdiri perlahan. "Kau lupa aku polisi?" Sasuke menarikku ke pelukannya. Aku miris dipeluk lengannya yang berdarah itu.

"Sakura!" Ibu memanggil dari kejauhan. Setelah cukup dekat dapat kulihat jejak-jejak airmata di pipi Beliau.

"Ibu!" Segera kuhampiri Ibu dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Saku?" tersirat nada khawatir dari kalimat Ibu barusan.

"Iya, Bu. Tapi Sasuke terluka." Yaah, aku menangis lagi.

"Apa Sasuke terlambat datang?"

"Jadi Ibu yang meminta Sasuke datang?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan pelukan Ibu, kemudian menghapus air mataku yang barusan.

"Iya, Ibu tadi kalap, tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Ibu sudah akan menangis lagi sepertinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Sekarang semuanya baik baik saja." Aku menepuk bahu Ibu perlahan.

"Sasori sudah dibawa diamankan ke kantor. Ini tasmu." Saat aku menoleh, Sasuke membawa tas selempangku yang berwarna merah dan jaketnya di tangan kanan. Ku lihat lengannya yang tadi tergores telah dibebat dengan perban.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa, Nak?" tanya Ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Hanya tergores sedikit." Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Ibu. Oh, iya, aku belum bilang, orang tuaku dan orang tua Sasuke sudah mengetahui kalau kita sudah pacaran selama 4 tahun, dan merka merestui, kok.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, Bi. Eng, Sakura boleh pulang dengan saya, Bi? Nanti biar saya minta tolong yang lain untuk mengantar Bibi ke rumah."

"Tentu, Nak. Jaga Sakura, ya."

"Baik, Bi." Sasuke menoleh ke sekitarnya dan melambai ke arah seseorang yang ada di dekat mobil patroli. "Obito!" orang yang dipanggil Sasuke segera berlari mendekat. "Tolong antar Nyonya Haruno pulang ke rumah, ya."

Yang dipanggil Obito mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Ibu naik ke mobil patroli yang tadi.

"Ini, Sakura." Sasuke memberikan tasku yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Aku mengambil tasku sekaligus jaket hitamnya, biar saja, biar dia tidak perlu membawa apa-apa.

"Jaketnya tidak perlu." Sasuke menarik jaketnya dari genggamanku.

"Ini hanya jaket, ayolah." Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya sambil memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif.

"Ayo ke taman sebentar. Tidak jauh, kok." ajak Sasuke lalu berjalan mendahuluiku. Mau tak mau aku mengikuti saja.

"Ini belakang kampusku, ya?" tanyaku setelah duduk di kursi taman, aku baru menyadari ini daerah belakang kampusku.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku beli minum sebentar."

Aku mengangguk.

Ini keberapa kalinya?

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menemukanku di saat aku butuh pertolongan.

Dulu. Saat masih di sekolah dasar. Saat aku dijebak Karin dan teman-temannya. Dia yang menemukanku di belakang sekolah.

Dulu. Saat SMP. Saat aku 'tersesat' di tempat Olimpiade, di antara puluhan ruang, di antara ribuan peserta dari seluruh Jepang. Dia menemukanku yang menunggu di dekat tangga.

Dulu. Saat SMA. Saat anemiaku kambuh hingga aku pingsan. Dia menemukanku yang ambruk di antar rak-rak tinggi perpustakaan sekolah.

Dulu. Saat study tour SMA. Saat aku mengambil air dan terpeleset. Dia menemukanku yang nyaris mati tenggelam di danau.

Sudah berapa kali dia menemukanku di saat aku sangat membutuhkannya?

"Sakura." kurasakan tepukan kecil di bahu kanan, dan kutemukan Sasuke menyodorkan minuman ion kalengan saat aku menoleh.

"Trims." ujarku sambil membuka kaleng itu cepat-cepat. Aku baru sadar aku sangat haus.

"Hn."

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam dinas?"

"Aku sedang tidak dinas."

"Kenapa bisa datang secepat itu? Bahkan lebih cepat dari polisi lain yang sedang dinas."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya.." kali ini dia menggeleng lemah. "hanya ingin ganti baju pergi, dan saat aku memakai jaket, Ibumu telfon, dan menceritakannya. Aku meminta Ibumu untuk menelfon kantor polisi dan menjemput Beliau. Sedangkan aku langsung berangkat naik motor. Tanpa memberitahu pusat." Dia menjelaskan sambil memainkan kopi kalengnya sementara pandangannya tertuju pada hamparan bunga morning glory berwarna biru di depan kami.

"Bawa pistol?"

Sasuke menyesap kopi kalengnya lalu menoleh padaku sebentar, berpaling lagi, kemudian mengangguk.

"Boleh?"

"Aku kan polisi, Saku."

"Memangnya polisi boleh membawa pistol walau tidak sedang tugas?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Sudah berapa kali, ya, kau menyelamatkanku di saat aku benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan―seperti tadi?" Ini kebetulan, atau.. apa?

Sasuke malah menyesap kopinya dan mengedikkan bahunya pelan.

"Mungkinkah takdir?" gumamku pelan, sangat pelan.

"Maybe. Ayo pulang!" Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan di mendahuluiku untuk kembali ke tempat penculikanku, mengembil motornya.

Aku mengikutinya dengan berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya.

Jadi.. Dia tadi dengar? Atau apa?

-fin-

* * *

Menurut ku ya, disini feelnya nggak tajem, dan alurnya lumayan ngebut, iya nggak sih?

Tapi seenggaknya aku menulisnya berusaha sesuai dengan EYD kok :D

Sampaikan semuanya lewat review :)

**Harayosaki Ochi**


End file.
